The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to computational analysis, and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to computational analysis of biological data, e.g., for the purpose of distinguishing between bacterial infection and non-bacterial disease, and/or between a bacterial infection and viral infection, and/or between an infectious and non-infectious disease.
Antibiotics (Abx) are the world's most prescribed class of drugs with a 25-30 billion $US global market. Abx are also the world's most misused drug with a significant fraction of all drugs (40-70%) being wrongly prescribed (Linder, J. A. and R. S. Stafford 2001; Scott, J. G. and D. Cohen, et al. 2001; Davey, P. and E. Brown, et al. 2006; Cadieux, G. and R. Tamblyn, et al. 2007; Pulcini, C. and E. Cua, et al. 2007), (“CDC—Get Smart: Fast Facts About Antibiotic Resistance” 2011).
One type of Abx misuse is when the drug is administered in case of a non-bacterial disease, such as a viral infection, for which Abx is ineffective. For example, according to the USA center for disease control and prevention CDC, over 60 Million wrong Abx prescriptions are given annually to treat flu in the US. The health-care and economic consequences of the Abx over-prescription include: (i) the cost of antibiotics that are unnecessarily prescribed globally, estimated at >$10 billion annually; (ii) side effects resulting from unnecessary Abx treatment are reducing quality of healthcare, causing complications and prolonged hospitalization (e.g. allergic reactions, Abx associated diarrhea, intestinal yeast etc.) and (iii) the emergence of resistant strains of bacteria as a result of the overuse (the CDC has declared the rise in antibiotic resistance of bacteria as “one of the world's most pressing health problems in the 21st century” (Arias, C. A. and B. E. Murray 2009; “CDC—About Antimicrobial Resistance” 2011).
Antibiotics under-prescription is not uncommon either. For example up to 15% of adult bacterial pneumonia hospitalized patients in the US receive delayed or no Abx treatment, even though in these instances early treatment can save lives and reduce complications (Houck, P. M. and D. W. Bratzler, et al. 2002).
Technologies for infectious disease diagnosis have the potential to reduce the associated health and financial burden associated with Abx misuse. Ideally, such a technology should: (i) accurately differentiate between a bacterial and viral infections; (ii) be rapid (within minutes); (iii) be able to differentiate between pathogenic and non-pathogenic bacteria that are part of the body's natural flora; (iv) differentiate between mixed co-infections and pure viral infections and (v) be applicable in cases where the pathogen is inaccessible (e.g. sinusitis, pneumonia, otitis-media, bronchitis, etc).
Current solutions (such as culture, PCR and immunoassays) do not fulfill all these requirements: (i) Some of the assays yield poor diagnostic accuracy (e.g. low sensitivity or specificity)(Uyeki et al. 2009), and are restricted to a limited set of bacterial or viral strains; (ii) they often require hours to days; (iii) they do not distinguish between pathogenic and non-pathogenic bacteria (Del Mar, C 1992), thus leading to false positives; (iv) they often fail to distinguish between a mixed and a pure viral infections and (v) they require direct sampling of the infection site in which traces of the disease causing agent are searched for, thus prohibiting the diagnosis in cases where the pathogen resides in an inaccessible tissue, which is often the case.
Consequentially, there still a diagnostic gap, which in turn often leads physicians to either over-prescribe Abx (the “Just-in-case-approach”), or under-prescribe Abx (the “Wait-and-see-approach”) (Little, P. S. and I. Williamson 1994; Little, P. 2005; Spiro, D. M. and K. Y. Tay, et al. 2006), both of which have far reaching health and financial consequences.
Accordingly, a need exists for a rapid method that accurately differentiates between bacterial (including mixed bacterial plus viral infection), viral and non-bacterial, non-viral disease patients that addresses these challenges.
WO 2013/117746 teaches signatures and determinants for distinguishing between a bacterial and viral infection.